Tinh Bartholomew
Timothy 'Tinh' Bartholomew Hunt-Dickinson is a host of the Jesus Hotline and a member of the Church of the Black Bible. She prefers to go by 'Tinh Bartholomew' as to not expose hints of her past to the average person. During the week, Tinh is a middle school teacher with a Law degree and Danh Carter's roommate. In the second episode, it was noted that she is 28 years old. Appearance Tinh Bartholomew is a young woman of about average height and has little to no fat, as she is clearly not morbidly obese. She has dark brown hair that she often ties back, and appears to have very light skin. In the first episode, She wears a white blouse with a red and yellow tie (not from Harry Potter). Her hair is covered by a black fedora and she wears blue glasses. Her red lip stick compliments her eye-shadow. During the second episode, she wears a bandanna instead of a hat and her tie is missing. However she still sports the same white blouse (which has been revealed to be a men's shirt). This time she has green lipstick and eye-shadow. Her appearance in the third episode is almost the same as the second, except for her make-up. Backstory During her Elementary school years, Tinh had a teacher named 'Clive' (also known as: 'Bobby-Brown-Shoes'). After swearing at her friend, Clive scolded Tinh and helped push her onto the next step of becoming a Christian. He also forced her into Clarinet and Baritone lessons before dying in a car crash. Once when attending a Keg Party, Tinh met a man called Jerome, whom despite first introducing as her 'good friend' she later admits that she 'wouldn't consider him as a friend'. Jerome died of an overdose at said party, forever putting Tinh off drugs. She references the man again in the third episode, when her co-host reads from their Bible. She was stopped from texting in a Movie Theater once, when attending the premier for 'Nanny McFee 2' with her niece. Her relationship with her co-host Danh is at times bewildering, as they are seen fighting a lot. Their friendship seemed more like a rivalry. This is further supported by another fight they have off camera where Danh is presumably slapping Tinh for every time she quotes the song 'Baby Shark Dance' in the third episode. During the third episode, Tinh has to constantly remind her co-host that they agreed to not talk about the 'Bible Incident' from the previous episode. Its also noted that a child - from one of the classes that Tinh teaches at her school, usually comments on the videos uploaded to the official Jesus Hotline YouTube, as he is very religious. In the same episode, Tinh shares a story from her student years. She explains how she was forcefully and momentarily transformed into a Sikh woman by having a turban placed upon her head by a teacher on 'Sikh Day' - she described this experience as 'interesting', despite this she stuck to her christian roots.